A Million Miles to Go
by LoveJoeJonas18
Summary: Follow Shane/Mitchie, Caitlyn/Nate, Anastasia/Jason in their journey through Love, friendship, heartbreaks, secrets, and more. Shane and Mitchie have know eachother since they were in diapers and they do not get along. Though they secretly love eachother.


Hey guys. Sorry the last chapter was so short. This one is way longer. Hope you like it.

"Shane, if you're gonna' eat the food, get out of the kitchen." I said. "Fine, I won't eat it. But… I will throw it at you!" He yelled and threw some cookie dough at me. I gasped. "Shane Adam Gray!" I screamed. "I'd like to hear you say that in bed." He smirked. I glared at him and reached into the bowl. I threw some cookie dough at his face.

"Oh my God! My hair!" He screamed like a little girl. I burst out laughing. "You're face! Oh, wow!" I choked out. "Why are you so mean to me!" He pouted. I pinched his cheek. "Why are you so perverted with me?" I asked. "Hey, I'm never perverted to anyone hotter than me, so be honored." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Thanks."

"What. Did. You. Guys do!" Caitlyn yelled as the four walked in. "Uh… we got in a fight?" The two of us smiled innocently. "Oh! Cookie dough!" Jason yelled, reaching into the bowl.

After the two of us cleaned up the mess we had made, we enjoyed our drinks from Pink Berry.

I finished my homework and the six of us had dinner. "Oh, Mitchie. I forgot, your mom invited us over for dinner. We're going Saturday. She called while you were in classes." Caitlyn explained. I nodded. "Okay."

Jason turned on the TV and we all watched Hot Tunes.

"_Jason Bishop and Nate Sanders were seen at Pink Berry with best friends and girlfriends, Caitlyn Gellar and Anastasia Gray. The four came out with two drinks that were probably for Mitchie Toress and Shane Gray. As for the four month Connect 3 tour, it'll be in December, so buy a ticket at before the concerts are sold out!" _

"Tour!" The three of us yelled. The guys had never told us about tour. Especially a four month tour. They smiled nervously. "When were you gonna' tell us?" Anastasia asked, hurt like Caitlyn and I. "Uh…we were actually gonna' tell you girls on Saturday at dinner. When we're at Mitchie's place." Nate explained. "We're so sorry!" Shane apologized. "Four months?" Caitlyn's voice cracked. "I'm sorry Caity." Nick whispered.

"Do you guys promise you were gonna' tell us Saturday?" Anastasia asked. "Promise." Jason said, looking very honest. Anastasia and Caitlyn nodded. "Then…" Anastasia started off. "It's okay." She sighed.

The five of them looked at me. I had a frown on my face and I was looking down. "Mitch?" Shane asked. "What?" I asked coldly. He ran a hand through my hair. "You guys can visit during tour." He smiled. "Really?" I slightly smiled. He nodded.

"Well, then… I hope you guys have a great time." I giggled. The three chuckled. "Hey, we should all make a bird house before the three of us go!" Jason yelled excitedly. "We love you Jason. Never change." Caitlyn laughed.

That Saturday, we all got up and got ready. "I call Mitch rides with me!" Shane yelled. "No, I'm not going in an hour long car ride with you." "Awh, please Mitch." He made a puppy dog face. I tried to look somewhere else. "Fine." I mumbled, giving in.

"You two are just the most strangest people I know." Anastasia laughed. "Well, thanks sis." Shane said sarcastically. "No problem my brother." She smiled.

Shane rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. He opened the car door for me and I got in. "Thanks." I said, suspicious to why he opened the door for me. He buckled me up and put his hands on my bare thighs, lingering it there for a moment (now I see) and closed the door.

He got into the drivers seat of his silver Hummer and started the ignition.

"Shane, I'm bored!" I whined after a few minutes. He chuckled. "What do you wanna' do?" "Let's play I Spy!" I smiled like a little kid. He laughed. "Okay, you go first." "Hm… I spy something black." I said. "The seats?" "No." "The DVD screen?" "Nope." A few guesses later, he sighed, frustrated. "Okay, I give up!"

"My bra." I said, showing him the strap. "Hey, that's not fair! I couldn't even see your bra!" He complained. I shrugged. "Sorry." "Well, if you want me to forgive you, you have to take your shirt off." He smirked. "No thanks, I'll stick to you not forgiving me." I smiled. He groaned.

"Why are you so perverted?" I laughed. "Because, I can't get laid 'till I'm married. I have a purity ring, Mitch." He said, sounding frustrated. "So do I." I said.

"But, I'm a guy." He said. I laughed. "Oh, right. You have 'needs'."

The rest of the ride, the two of us listened and sang along to music on the radio and cd's.

I rang the doorbell to my house. A few seconds later, my mom (Connie) opened the door. "Hey kids." She smiled and hugged us both.

Shane sat down in the living room with Nate, Jason, and my dad (Jake) to watch the game while I helped make dinner with Caitlyn, Anastasia, and my mom. "So, how are you and Nate going, Caitlyn? What about you and Jason, Anastasia?" My mom smiled. "Great, I just wish Nate would stop being such a business man sometimes." Caitlyn frowned a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry honey. You should talk to him about it. It'll help." "Thanks, Mama T. I will." Caitlyn smiled.

"Jason and I are going great. He's just getting more and more adorable by the second." Anastasia giggled. "That's good." My mom laughed.

"And you Mitchie? Are you and Shane together yet?" My mom looked at me. My eyes widened. "What!" "I guess that's a no." She said. "Oh, the two of you will be together soon enough." Anastasia smiled. "Wait, how long have the three of you been planning all this stuff?" I asked. "Since you and Shane were seven and he kissed your cheek when you two were ballroom dancing." Caitlyn grinned.

I blinked a few times. "That long?" "Yeah." The three nodded.

"Wow, just wow." I said. They've all been waiting since Joe and I were seven and now we're eighteen. "I know, right? But, you two would make the cutest couple ever." Caitlyn squealed, probably imagining us together. I rolled my eyes.

"Dinner is ready!" I yelled from the kitchen thirty minutes later. The four of us waited five minutes. "I'll be right back." I said and walked into the living room.

"Oh! Yes!" The four guys yelled and high fived each other. "Lunch is ready! Did you guys not hear me!" "Yeah, yeah." They waved their hands behind themselves. I glared at them and stepped in front of the TV.

They all started to yell. "Mitch! Move!" My dad yelled. "No." I said. "Mitchie! Please move!" Nate begged. "Nope. I told you guys dinner is ready." "I got it." Shane said and got off the couch. "What are you doing?" I asked as he approached me. He didn't reply. Instead, he picked me up bridal style. I screamed. "Shane! Put me down!" I screamed.

"No." He said, sitting down on the couch and putting me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started to watch the game.

"Nice job, son." My dad smiled. "Thanks, Mr. T." Shane smiled. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. "Awh, it's okay Mitch." Shane kissed my cheek. "Jerk."

"Yes! Burhams win!" Jason yelled. "Yeah!" The guys high fived again and cheered. "Okay, now we'll go eat." Nate said and they all got up. Joe let go of my waist and I got up. I walked into the dining room without say a word to the guys.

I sat down in front of Caitlyn and started to eat. "Awh, that was so cute. He picked you up." Caitlyn whispered and the three giggled.

Dinner passed by with me not saying a word and the guys apologizing every few minutes. I had already forgiven them, I just thought it was funny to hear them saying sorry every few minutes.

"Bye mom. Bye dad." I hugged them both. "Bye, sweetie. Drive home safely." She smiled.

Shane and I walked outside without saying a word. He gently grabbed my hand and I slightly smiled. He opened the door for me and I got in. He buckled me up and rubbed my thighs. "Come on Mitch! I'm sorry." He looked into my chocolate brown eyes.

I giggled after a few seconds. He pulled his eyebrows together. "What?" "You're so cute, Shay! I forgave you guys a long time ago!" I said, still giggling. He gasped. "That's not very nice Mitchie." "So?" I shrugged. "So? Well, once we get into your room, I'm going to punish you." He smirked. I raised an eyebrow.


End file.
